


Raspberry and Cream

by Morethancupcake



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Alex is a double 0, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt Q, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, pre 00qad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "He knows while he's searching Q's eyes for a different candor, a little light, Q is searching his for a sarcasm he can't fake. They both are playing a supporting role."Alex observes the world around him, and tries to make sense of his feelings.





	Raspberry and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned Alex's birthday, and how he probably never had a party before. Poor boy.
> 
> EDIT : here's the link, of course it was you ! http://a-forger-and-a-point-man.tumblr.com/post/162166867403/soooo-alex-birthday-drabble-anyone-in-00qad
> 
> Please remember English isn't my first language before you decide to yell at me for the typos. 
> 
> This is an AU. Alex is a double 0 (obviously), Danny is just someone he sees in passing, and Q might have two very famous brothers.

“Happy Birthday.”

Q smiles, and brushes a kiss on his jaw.

His eyes aren't quite the same, it's difficult to point out what makes him Q and not Danny. Still, it's uncanny.

"I get it, now." Seven leans against the shower wall, clad in black and cream, perfect. "He's lovely." His eyes are light, grey, maybe blue, from afar it's hard to tell. "Does our Quartermaster know he's merely a replacement ?"

"I know I am." It's not a seduction, it's a warning. If he's surprised by his answer, he hides it under a smile.

 

Seven smells like wood, like a sea town in winter, and his perfume clings on Q's jacket, when they're walking to the restaurant.

Q surprised him with a cake, a vacherin, he says, his accent impeccable, and Alex has to smile, the meringue and raspberry perfect on his tongue.

He knows while he's searching Q's eyes for a different candor, a little light, Q is searching his for a sarcasm he can't fake.

They both are playing a supporting role.

Danny smiles at him, and he wonders just how seven knows, how he figured it out, but he is, after all, the best.

Just not when his heart is at risks, it seems.

 

Q is his best friend, but sometimes he reminds himself that's because he's his only friend.

It's good to hold him, when they part, it's good to work in his office, the silence comfortable between them.

Q isn't a replacement, he's completely different, but not less needed.

Seven invites himself, and if he's puzzled at first, he looks mollified, probably by the lack of flirting, the lack of anything remotely predatory in their eyes.

And if Alex knows the taste of Q's lips, if they tried, no one has to know.

He's a spectator, he's a witness of everything around him, the data soothing him.

He notices everything, Danny's eyes searching his on the platform, the way he sometimes almost reaches for him, they way they almost meet.

He notices the way Seven comes close, closer, until one day he traces the line of a shoulder blade and Q doesn't jump.

He wonder what would become of their time, if Seven gets what he wants, if he catches Q between his fangs.

 

" I can tell him to back off." Q is holding tears of rage, and after a quick hesitation, Alex drags him to his arms, ignoring the few minions still working at this ungodly hour. "if you're that upset, I can tell him to stop."

"You would battle him for me ?" Q smiles despite his tears, and he tries to regain control over his emotions. They're all under stress, but he's the one hurting from it.

"I would do anything for you."

 

Seven looks contrite enough, when he's back from yet another diplomatic cluster, and when R is the one reviewing his equipment.

Alex doesn't talk, they don't need to. They understand each other perfectly.

That's why, when Q is shot, when his blood stains the cotton, then the wool and quickly pools on the floor, they both forget they're terrified to get their Quartermaster safe.

Seven doesn't let him go, Q's face tucked close to his neck, his eyes daring anyone to try and separate them.

Alex thinks about the apartment, cosy and warm, about the nights spent playing video games and eating pizza, about experiencing things he never had time for, about sleepovers on the plush sofa.

"I need to go." Seven focuses on him, "He has two cats. I need to go and feed them."

"You do that." It's not as cold as it sounds.

"I'll take care of everything. Just keep me posted."

"I will." Not a trace of sarcasm, here either.

 

Pascal and Archimedes hide under the bed, and both study him from afar, probably too worried by the smell on blood, still on his clothes.

The flat is too silent, the old clock loud in the tiny entrance. Q is, oddly enough, quite tidy, no mess lying around. He remembers Q telling him about two brothers, and a small house close to the sea.

Seven drinks tea, and when Q opens his eyes, Alex knows he can smell it on his breath, Seven hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

They make sense, but there's no logic here, it's just obviously right. Q works from his tiny bed in Medical, and Seven sits close, almost baring his fangs at the few people crazy enough to try and make him leave.

 

“I was worried about you.” Danny's hands are shaking, but he hides them in his pockets, and he smiles. “I haven't seen you in a while.”

 

Alex thinks about Seven's shoulders, naked, visible under Q's heavy comforter. He thinks about the two mugs on the tiny table, when he left to report to M. He thinks about Q's glasses, left on the counter.

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked it enough to consider leaving me kudos and a comment ! They make my day :)
> 
> While I have your attention, please remember to stay hydrated ! We all need to drink more water, to stretch a little and to mind or breathing. And if the sun is out where you are, please put some sunscreen on the next time you decide to venture outside !
> 
> You can find me (and this story) on Tumblr where I'm either morethancupcake or iwanttopizzamanyou.
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/162516479084/raspberry-and-cream


End file.
